Open Eyes
by dqmwartist
Summary: Sequel to Shades of Always finds Kate opening up to Castle about the events that lead her to him.


Open Eyes

Kate nestled herself close to Rick as his arms wrapped around her. She loved the feeling and she felt safe. Something she hadn't felt in so long. All those years of chasing her mom's murder and never opening her eyes to the one thing that would change her life forever had been a mistake.

It had taken nearly dying twice for her to realize how much she wanted him. A snipers bullet hadn't been enough, but hanging off a building had. All she could think about was the man who had her back, and her heart, always. She reached out her hand and gently laid it on his chest feeling his steadily beating heart.

Rick watched her small movements, the way she delicately touched him sent shivers all over his body. The way she traced her finger around his breast was tantalizing, sending him into oblivion. Although he could see that she was thinking about something. She had a way of starring off into space when she was lost in thought, as she was right now.

Kate kept her focus on his perfectly sculpted chest until a tear slipped down her face. Everything she had been through in the past so many days was finally catching up to her. The murder, Montgomery, her job, her partners, and Rick Castle all came rushing back. "I'm so sorry, Castle. Everything is such a mess right now, I can't even…" Kate trailed off as fresh tears threatened to fall. It broke his heart to see her like this and he wanted to know why, but he also knew she didn't share much either.

All he could do was hold her close, and be there when she decide to talk. He hated the feeling of being powerless. Speaking softly into her ear as he ran his hand up and down her arm, "I'm here." Kate could feel the heat from his body radiating through her, and his gentle words in her ear made her want to trust him. She knew he had always been there for her, but she had walked around with a closed heart all this time. "I put my life in danger again, after we fought. It was stupid, but I wanted so badly to catch the bastard." Rick tried hard not to throw something. It bothered him so much when she threw her life away. Taking a deep breath, he steeled himself for what was to come.

Kate struggled with her next set of words. "He was just like Lockwood, a snake. In the midst of a fight he knocked out Espo before I went after him on the roof. He was good, & dangerous. I really thought I had him but in the struggle he knocked me over the side of a building. Said some things and left me hanging there to die." Fresh tears threatened to fall down her face again as she braced herself for the blows to come.

"I told myself that I wasn't going to die like that, not from hanging off the side of a building. Tried to get a grip and climb over the ledge, but each time my feet slipped. It was maddening, until I heard a voice cut through the air, "Kate!" At that moment all I could think of was you as I called out your name into the air, wanting it to be you. Yet when I was pulled to safety my eyes searched for you but you weren't there. All I got was Ryan's worried look and an icy stare from Gates."

Rick felt the breath go out of him as she finished her tale. He wanted to scream at her for putting her life in danger again and then wanting to protect her from Gates. They both knew how unforgiving she was, never hesitating to bring down the hatchet. There was also the state of their relationship which he had no doubt Gates wouldn't care for either.

Taking another deep breath Kate continued, "Back at the 12th, Gates was furious with both Espo and I. Mad enough to make us both take leave until further notice. She demanded that we put our gun and badge on her desk, Epso complied with her request. As I stared down at my badge and all I'd been through, it suddenly didn't matter anymore. All I cared about was you, not about the fight I'd been fighting all these years."

Rick had been upset with her before when she kept throwing her life away to solve her mother's murder, refusing to even listen. He had tried to stop her again, but Kate Beckett was determined and would not let anything stand in her way. She was a fighter and an extraordinary woman. Now with another near loss of life and a job discarded all because she loved him was beyond anything he'd expected to hear. She had finally opened up her eyes and saw him standing there.

Unable to speak with a heart filled with love, Kate felt her body shift as Rick settled her beneath him before kissing her with such gentle passion. Her body felt like melted butter at his touch as she responded to the passion stirring. "I love you, Kate," he whispered into her ear as he gently drew her close again. He wanted to tell her that he was sorry but all he could think to say was, "We'll get through this, you are strong enough for the both of us and I won't ever leave your side." Kate smiled up at him with tears glistening in her eyes. "Thank you."

Kate sat on the floor of her loft, photos scattered everywhere around her. Each holding special memories of the mother she lost too soon. She picked up the photos Castle had discovered weeks before her mom died. Smiling as she held up a Christmas ornament and looking just a shiny as she tied a pair of ice skates. Those had been happier times before everything turned to darkness.

Shifting through the pile, she found more from her childhood. Memories surfacing of firsts, graduations, trips to Disneyland, and the warm comforts of family smiling back at her. Back then she didn't have a care in the world and just lived life. As a cop she was always looking over her shoulder and now that she wasn't, would life be different?

Last night had been amazing and she'd never felt so alive. Rick stirred so many emotions inside of her that she could never put them into words. And in just a year or two of having him by her side she had fallen hard. She had tried to reach out then when all seemed lost, but even that left her broken. Yet somehow they were meant to be. She wouldn't forget the day she found him at a crime scene. Wanted so badly to kiss him, but instead turned her anger on him and let him win. There was no way she was going to let him go.

Just as she picked up a photo to place in the album, there was a knock on the door. Out of instinct she reached for the gun on her hip that wasn't there. Kate glanced at her hand for a moment before steeling herself and going to the door. Opening the door carefully the smell of food flooded her nostrils and made her stomach growl. "Thought you might be hungry," came the sound of a familiar voice.

Kate smiled, "You shouldn't have." Rick turned to look into her beautiful eyes before placing a gentle kiss on her cheek as he balanced the food in one hand. She forgot about her stomach for a moment as warm heat rose in her body. As he pulled away he noticed the blush in her cheeks that she tried to hide. "What's all this?" Rick had just noticed the array of photos on the floor as he stepped around it carrying a box of pizza. "Memories," Kate replied unsure of what else to say.

Rick set the box down on the floor away from the photos before he headed into Kate's small kitchen to grab plates and napkins. Nestling herself back on the floor, Kate a gathered up her memories and set them aside. She didn't want food anywhere near them. Minutes later Rick was back handing her a plate and napkin so she could dig right in. "Mmm this is so good." Kate bit into a hot slice that dripped with cheese and toppings. Even though it was still hot it tasted so good. "Only the best and glad you like it. Hope I did ok on toppings." Kate nodded in reply not really caring what was on the pizza since she was so hungry. A moment later he joined her on the floor and grabbed his own hot slice.

Basking in the moment as they both enjoyed lunch with little conversation that soon turned to the memories that Kate had surrounded herself with all morning. There was nothing left to hide from Rick with all those pieces of her laying out for him. She had finally opened her eyes and now that she did there was no way she was going to close them again. Opening her heart to his, always.


End file.
